I AM SO BETTER THAN DEIDARA!
by AkatsukiBalla
Summary: "You think Deidara is better now?" "When I sleep with him I'll let you know who wins." A little lemony-goodness ensues when Itachi feels threatened by Deidara. KisamexItachi. Enjoy!


This is for blood nymph my beta! I hope you enjoy!

Edit (5/19/12): From the motivation of a pal I have come back to edit this hot mess!

* * *

**In Akatsuki**

"Hey Kisame can you believe that wanna be pretty boy Deidara thought he looked better than me? I was like, 'No way Fag you could **never** be better looking than the great Uchiha, especially when he is the **All Mighty ITACHI UCHIHA**. I mean there is no way that stupid blonde bimbo could beat me don't ya think?" Itachi flipped his hair behind his shoulder and waited expectantly for a response.

Kisame rolled his eyes at his partner's behavior and thought of how to work the Uchiha's nerves. Finally Kisame thought up the perfect idea.

"Well Deidara does have a nice ass." he looked off into space fawning daydreaming "No wonder Sasori likes to hit that!"

The fish like man smirked trying to retain his laughter at the younger man's face and could not help but to continue his antics.

"Yup I believe that Deidara could probable beat you out in bed. But Hey! That's just what I hear from Sasori he says Deidara is very flexible and when he mo-"

"Ah that's, that's a complete lie! I could beat out Deidara any day do you hear me, **ANY DAY**!"

"Yea I wonder how that would feel…" Kisame grinned at this and then thought of the man's flushed face and parted lips letting out moans of pleasure and sweat glimmering on his body.

Kisame shook his head from hearing his name being called.

"Well Kisame since you think I should show you otherwise."

"What the hell do you **mumph**!" The shark man's words were muffled as the Uchiha lips were covering his.

The younger man was stranding Kisame's waist and was pressing his lips hard on paling blue lips. The Uchiha's tongue licked the other mans bottom lip begging for entrance and nearly broke out giggling like a school girl when Kisame did not hesitate to let the wet visitor in and let it search and taste its favorite site.

While their little make out session was going on Kisame noticed the only thing he and Itachi had on were boxers.

''How in the…_**ahhh**_!" Kisame groaned out. _'Well now I know why the ladies love him-inwardly grinning- che kids good at everything he does! Heh I'm lucky!'_

Itachi noticed that Kisame had his eyes closed so decided that he would travel a little past his waist.

'_Heh enjoying it and I haven't even started yet! He is gonna be cravin' for more! He is gonna tell Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu and they are gonna tell Deidara ,Hidan and Tobi. I wonder how they will react! I hope Deifag gets jealous of how good he hears I am!...But I can't lie… if he wants to find out himself I'll show him because I'm curious about him too. Che Kisame isn't half bad a kisser and he smells... __**Whoa!**__ He smells Super Sexy!' _He grinned and gave little Kisame a nice hard lick from the base all the way up to the tip.

'_I am so gonna scream if he doesn't __**stop teasing me**__!_' Kisame thought grudgingly while his mini me was getting pleasured and mighty hard at its playmate's rotation between hard sucks, feather-like licks and gentle nibbles. "Oh! My! _ahh! _I can't wait to _**mmmm**_…" his train of thought was lost as he looked at the bobbing head that started slurping up the reward of its hard work.

Itachi stood and took off his boxers throwing them to the side by some green fishy ones. He watched Kisame walk to the edge of the bed and sit and he slowly and sexily crawled over to him when he got between Kisame's legs where he noticed how big Kisame really was.

"Wow at least 10 inches! Wow 'Same you really got it goin on!"

Kisame lifted the young man up and kissed him with lusty passion as Kisame slowly entered the Uchiha's tightness with a grunt. A pleased sigh came from the younger man as Kisame started a steady pace Itachi following his lead moaning. Thrusting up he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of their skin slapping together and the delicious heat that enwrapped his member. With each thrust it seemed to engulf him more and Itachi's moans got higher and higher. Picking up the pace he angle more looking for that sweet spot that would have the smaller man spiraling into madness. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction as a head full of dark hair fell back and revealed a sweet pale neck. Eagerly he attacked, sucking and nipping at every inch of the exposed skin so for the week evidence of this action would still be present.

Bouncing just as eagerly, Itachi had never felt this full in his life. The thick girth of Kisame filled him to the brim and the way he kept hitting his sweet spots made his jaw go slack. Just a little more and he was sure he would explode all over their stomachs. _Just. A. Little. More!_ He ground out in his head but his pouty lips had him breathily begging for his lover to go deeper, faster, harder and fuck him senseless.

Kisame grinned hearing the young man's pleas and complied instantly. Kisame gently nibbled his earlobe and grunted feeling his climax coming close.

Itachi panted trying to maintain stamina with the larger man, which was becoming tiring. He felt Kisame grow harder and go faster and grunted in pleasure followed by a raspy moan as both men came. Itachi almost saw stars when Kisame kept going but sighed in relief and disappointment when Kisame pulled out and laid on his back beside the Uchiha. With a grin of satisfaction Itachi turned to the blue man.

"You think Deidara is better now?"

"When I sleep with him I'll let you know who wins." But when Kisame saw the dangerous look in the Uchiha's blazing Sharingan he quickly added, "But so far you win by a long shot!"

"Hm that's what I thought." stated Itachi got up and began putting on his clothes, Kisame following suite. Then eruptions of knocks were pounding on their door.

"Itachi! Kisame! Are you okay un?"A concerned voice floated through the door.

Itachi opened the door after Kisame had cleaned up and had on all his clothing.

"Che we are fine Deidara. Go get Hidan and meet me up by the front doors. We _**must**_ talk. BYE!" Itachi slammed the door in Deidara's face and turned to his companion to haughtily state, "Be sure to tell them all about it don't leave out any details_. Ja!_"

Kisame watched the feminine man pranced out the room and sighed.

"Guess I'll go tell the semes now."

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
